Notice Me
by JustxAxRandomxPersonx
Summary: From second grade to college, Sesshomaru finds himself in often odd -and humorous to others- situations while trying to get the seemingly oblivious Rin to notice his attempts to gain her love. But is she really unaware of his intentions? And how could she let someone love her when she doesn't even love herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story. **

_**A/N- Sesshomaru and Rin are 7, turning 8 in the next few chapters. There won't really be any romance until later chapters :) Updates might be slow since I'm not really sure about this story yet :x but I hope you enjoy **__**these two chapters :) Also, Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a nice holiday (^v^)**_

* * *

><p>Ah, Christmas.<p>

Sesshomaru didn't even _like _Christmas. It was an absolutely unnecessary holiday filled with useless sentiments and the spread of holiday cheer, which to him, sounded more like a horrific disease than anything else. The only thing that made such a tedious holiday even _remotely_ bearable were the presents he received each year from the man called Santa.

Speaking of _that_ particular fat man...

Sesshomaru glanced at the butter knife at his side and gripped the Nerf gun in his hand a bit tighter before he glared at the fireplace.

Soon, very soon, the fat man would slide down the chimney and he would be able to bring an end to his disgustingly jolly life. And truly, he was doing humanity a favor. The fat man was breaking countless laws each year, especially coming into someone's house uninvited. Not to mention those elves he had working for him... Sesshomaru was certain they were in fact his slaves and not the happy little creatures talked about in stories.

No matter. He would put an end to the cheerful man's tyranny soon enough. Of course he would grab his presents after the deed was done. Getting rid of the body would prove to be difficult but he would think of something. He was Sesshomaru after all.

Though, what was he to do with the reindeer and sleigh? He had no desire to keep those reindeer as pets. Such filthy creatures would surely not be house trained. Perhaps if he left them alone they would fly away? No matter. He'd just have to deal with them when the time comes.

His eyelids drooped slightly before he shook his head and went back to glaring at the fireplace. He just had to not fall asleep.

But of course his eyelids refused to listen to him at the moment as they once again drooped slightly. This time however, he allowed his eyes to close. He'd only rest for a moment.

**o~O~o**

"Sesshomaru! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

The small demon mumbled angrily at the loud voice before opening his eyes slightly to see his idiotic half brother jumping around excitedly. Eyes widening in horror, he sat up quickly and turned his head toward the window noticing how it was indeed morning now.

"Pathetic," he whispered to himself, cursing his own weakness. How could he have fallen asleep? Now he'd have to wait all the way until next Christmas to have a chance to kill the large man.

He turned his attention to Inuyasha, glaring as he grabbed his Nerf gun and took aim at the excited fool.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's glare didn't waver as he turned his head to look at his father kneeling next to him.

"I fail to see how it is a 'good' morning, father."

InuTaisho's golden eyes danced in amusement, knowing exactly why his son was in a bad mood this morning. Lifting an eyebrow, he looked over to the Christmas tree standing in their living room.

"Ah. Well I suppose I'd be saying the same thing if I were you," he said solemnly, hoping he could keep his composure and not laugh. "After all, not getting a single present on Christmas would upset anyone."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he quickly looked toward the tree. Sure enough the only presents left were around Inuyasha, who was eagerly tearing the wrapper off each one.

"Santa has neglected to bring my gifts?" he asked in disbelief. How _dare_ he! His hatred for the fat man grew to new heights. Last Christmas, the man had ignored his carefully written letter requesting him to take Inuyasha and drop him in the nearest shark infested waters. But now.. for the man to not bring him _any_ gifts? His original plan had been to end the man's life quickly and rather somewhat painlessly. But now... Yes, _now_ he would torture him until his 'jolly red cheeks' turned sickly pale; he'd grab a few of his favorite cookies and shove them so far-

"Perhaps," InuTaisho said as he picked up the butter knife lying next to his son, "Santa thought that someone planning on killing him didn't deserve a present. It seems he considered you to be a naughty boy.

"Hn. I highly doubt an elderly man who makes a living breaking and entering homes, has any business assuming _I_ am 'naughty'"

Izayoi, who had been trying to hold back her laughter at the situation, decided to end the conversation. Her husband had his fun teasing his son, but now she wanted Sesshomaru to open his gifts as well.

"Well Sesshomaru," she said happily, ignoring the glare he sent her way. "It looks like Santa forgave you. Look, I found a few presents for you behind the tree"

He stood quickly, not able to hide his eagerness at being able to open his presents. Ignoring the happy half demon, the smiling human, and his father -who had grabbed a video camera to film the brothers opening their presents-, Sesshomaru quickly walked over to the wrapped presents and used his claws to tear open the nearest one.

He stared in wonder at the elegant plastic sword contained in the cardboard box. It was perfect, and it would look just as perfect (if not, even more so) hanging on his hip.

"Wow Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he looked at his brothers' gift. "You got a sword too! Wanna play warrior with me?"

His answer would normally be a rather harsh and immediate 'no', but perhaps this would be the perfect chance to both beat up his brother and practice his swordsmanship.

"Very well."

And so, when both brothers were ready and had their weapons in hand, he promptly smacked Inuyasha in the face with the side of his sword.

And was immediately grounded.

Pity.. he was really aiming for his neck. No matter. He'd just have to work on his aim some more.

* * *

><p>Rin narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she focused on coloring within the lines of the picture. Lifting her green colored crayon away from the paper, she stared, looking for any flaws. Satisfied with her coloring skills, she grinned happily as she admired the green tree and colorful ornaments. She only hoped her father would like it as much as she did, and part of her wished she could show the picture to her mother.<p>

But she couldn't. Due to her parents divorce, she now lived several hours away from her mother, Aimi. She lived in Osaka, whereas Rin and her father had come to live in Tokyo just a few weeks ago. Her mother had made it very clear to her father that she would be too busy working and dealing with other companies to take care of a child. She would have no time to look after her.

Rin hadn't minded the idea of going with her father, who had mentioned he would be moving back to Tokyo. She much rather spend her time with him than with her mother. After all, her mother was hardly ever around her, but when she was, she had often made it a point to comment on one of her 'many' flaws.

_"Oh your nose is far too small."_

_"Rin, your hair is too wavy."_

_"It's a shame you only have one dimple. It looks quite odd."_

And so on and so on. Though it hurt her feelings, she would often push the comments out of her mind and instead focus on something that made her happy, like flowers for instance.

However, at the moment her mind wasn't on flowers. Her thoughts were consumed with Christmas and spending time with her father. There was no Christmas tree, and she wasn't sure if he forgot to get one or simply wasn't able to, but either way she was determined to have a good day and spend Christmas with her dad; especially since he had been very busy lately.

Jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table, she hurriedly ran toward the steps when she heard her father's footsteps.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily when she reached him just as he descended the last few steps. She smiled giddily and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Bright brown eyes drifted down slowly to a pair that matched his own. Masato stared down at her in slight annoyance, wondering how someone could be so cheerful this early in the morning.

"Look, I colored a Christmas tree for us," Rin said, proudly holding up the paper." She continued holding up the picture for a few moments so he could get a good look at how nicely she colored it. "And this is for you daddy, merry Christmas."

Excited to see his reaction, Rin quickly held up a small bracelet made of string and a few plastic beads she had made by using a jewelry kit her mother had given her a while back. It wasn't anything amazing, and she doubted he would ever wear it, but still she hoped he would appreciate her gift. If she could, she would have bought him a real bracelet, but she couldn't do that without money. Truthfully though, she enjoyed making the bracelet, and had even made sure the beads were green- his favorite color.

He frowned, eyeing the bracelet before taking it from her outstretched hand. Glancing at her smiling face, he quickly turned, muttering a quick "Thanks," as he placed the gift on the kitchen table.

Masato glanced back at her once more, watching as she shifted from one foot to the other. Truthfully, he was only in a bad mood today because he hadn't had enough money to buy her a nice gift. Guilt settled in his gut as he eyed the bracelet she made for him. It wasn't fair of him to take his frustration out on Rin.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" she asked, unable to stop her smile as she watched him pick up the bracelet and put it on.

"How about you go pick out a movie for us to watch and I'll make you some pancakes?"

"Really?" Rin couldn't help but ask. They hadn't sat down to watch a movie together in what felt like forever. And pancakes? Her favorite breakfast!

Masato chuckled at her enthusiasm, happy he could at least make the day enjoyable. "Yes really. and go get a blanket. It's cold."

"Ok!" she exclaimed, running to get her fuzziest blanket.

He chuckled again, turning to get what he needed to make breakfast.

"Oh and daddy?"

He almost jumped in surprise. He had thought she was upstairs already. "Yes Rin?"

"This is the best Christmas present ever! Thank you," she said loudly and excitedly before once again turning to run upstairs.

Eyeing the bracelet on his wrist, he couldn't help but smile and agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make a profit from this story. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon lol (I'll be mentioning the game) **

_**A/N- I just wanted to say Rin's mother will show up more in later chapters, though she won't be anyone's favorite person :x I hope you enjoy these short two chapters ^v^ I apologize for any spelling mistakes xnx I also just want to mention that Rin will be struggling with liking herself and whatnot later on due to her mother **_

* * *

><p>The first day back to school after Christmas break was more annoying than Sesshomaru had anticipated. Sure he had mentally prepared himself for the devils in his classroom, but of course any form of meditating and aura of calmness shattered away the moment he stepped through the door.<p>

Inuyasha, who had previously been walking behind him, rushed in and dove into the seat next to the girl Kagome, causing the wolf demon Koga to begin yelling in outrage. Another wolf demon by the name Ayame stomped over to him and grabbed him by the arm to pull him away, mumbling about a promise he made to sit next to her.

"Sango," a human boy said as he took a seat next to the girl. "You look nice today."

"You think all the girls look nice," Inuyasha pointed out. "I don't see why, they're not so great looking."

"Inuyasha!" the girl, Kagome yelled in outrage, balling her tiny hands into fists. "Shut up! You... you... _stupid head_!"

Naraku glanced up from his detailed stick figure drawing of his decapitated classmates and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "If you could make any wish, I fail to see why you would want to wish for a pet demon horse."

Hakudoshi folded his arms and glared. "Well what would _your_ wish be?

Naraku answered without hesitation. "To cleanse the earth of all inferior beings! _KUKUKUKU_"

"Why would you wanna play house? That's a _girl_ game. And besides, we can't be the parents, we're both guys."

"Please Bankotsu?" Jakotsu pleaded. "I don't mind playing the mom."

"I know it was you who farted Kagura. And stop saying you're the wind!" Sara yelled in annoyance.

"The wind does not _break_ wind, stupid. It was you."

"Shippo! Stop using oh magic on me!"

Sesshomaru wished he could simply turn and leave the room full of imbeciles. One glance at the teacher who was slumped over his desk clutching a cup of coffee, and Sesshomaru knew he felt the same way.

His classmates really were foolish. Oh how he wished he could simply pick up a desk and bash their heads in, but no. His father would most certainly not be happy with that, and would most likely think up a most horrid form of punishment.

"Sesshomaru!"

Golden orbs drifted slowly to the tiny green hand waving frantically. The small demon named Jaken jumped in place at the sight of the dog demon. He quickly began to point to the seat next to him, wanting his great (and only) friend to sit beside him.

Sesshomaru simply stayed standing in his spot, and waited for Jaken to waddle to him.

"Oh how I missed you," Jaken said when he reached him. "I had called you many times, is your house phone working?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. It worked perfectly fine, he just never answered when Jaken called. The small demon had called so much that his father had promptly unplugged the phones because the ringing was too much for their ears.

"Oh, did you have a nice Christmas?" Jaken asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's none of your business."

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to look at whoever had spoken to him. Standing there smirking was Katsu, a leopard demon with blonde hair, golden-green eyes and a spotted tail that moved leisurely almost constantly.

"Katsu," he greeted. Katsu was one of the few that Sesshomaru didn't despise. They had been in the same class since Kindergarten. He really wouldn't call the demon a friend, he was more like a rival. Katsu was just as good as Sesshomaru in almost everything, and though some part of him was annoyed by this fact, another part of him enjoyed the challenge of defeating him in whatever he could.

"So did ya get it? For Christmas?"

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing immediately what he was referring to. After all, Katsu had wanted the same thing. "I did."

"What? What did you get Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, feeling left out.

Both demons ignored him.

"Good," Katsu flashed a toothy grin and glanced to the teacher, who was now telling everyone to take their seats. "At lunchtime we'll have that Pokemon battle."

**o~O~o**

"Worthless," Sesshomaru hissed as he scowled and watched the last of his Pokemon faint.

"Ha!" Katsu exclaimed from his seat. They were back in the classroom and had pulled out their 3DS to quickly play the game before class started again, since during recess they had been preoccupied with a game of kickball in the gym. "Told you I'm the best" he grinned.

"Silence. I allowed you to win."

"Oh yeah? Want a rematch?" Katsu said, wiggling his eyebrows. But before Sesshomaru could answer, the teacher walked in and cleared his throat to get the classrooms attention.

"We have a new student. I expect all of you to be kind to her." He gestured to someone to come in, and everyone in the classroom watched silently as a small girl walked in shyly, her head bowed and her eyes hidden by her bangs.

And suddenly the scent of wildflowers and vanilla assaulted Sesshomaru's nose causing him to have to hold himself back from jumping up and over every desk in the room until he was next to her, able to inhale more of the pleasing scent. The thought both surprised and confused him. Never in his long seven years of living had a scent affected him in such a way.

From what he could see, she had wavy, black as the midnight sky hair that was in pigtails; her small dainty hands clutched at her pink shirt in nervousness before she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves and looked up.

With large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and a smile, that could only be described as bright, dimpling one cheek, she spoke in a cheerfully soft voice. "Hi, my name's Rin"

And for reasons unknown to him, his tiny heart skipped a beat.


End file.
